


Alternis universum

by lenayuri



Series: Navidad 2014 (Fandom Insano) [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Slash, M/M, No Voldemort, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 18:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3081929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenayuri/pseuds/lenayuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando Harry escucha el anuncio del director, en lo único que puede pensar es en correr y llegar a él antes que cualquier otra persona.</p><p>Prompt #13</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alternis universum

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theonemaye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonemaye/gifts), [haruxita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruxita/gifts), [NoahDLaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoahDLaw/gifts), [Adhara_Isilme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adhara_Isilme/gifts).



> [También posteado en livejournal](http://fandom-insano.livejournal.com/363825.html?view=1437233#t1437233).
> 
> Este es un Universo Alternativo donde todo está bien, no hay guerra, la animosidad entre Slytherin-Gryffindor no es tan ~~absurda~~ hermética ni violenta y donde Harry es simplemente Harry (lamento si parece un poco fuera de IC, pero creo que su nula capacidad para el romance es canon ~~creo~~ , salvo por la constante frustración sexual entre él y Draco, cof). 
> 
> Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo al escribirlo, y me lo digan en un comentario. :D
> 
> Pd. Dedicado a mis cabecitas, ¡feliz año!

Cuando el director Dumbledore anunció que habría un baile para celebrar Yule y brindarles una cálida celebración a las otras dos escuelas mientras Hogwarts era sede del Torneo de los Tres Magos, Harry casi corrió por el castillo cuando hubo terminado la cena.

Tenía que llegar antes que nadie y así no perder su oportunidad de preguntarle por ser su compañía esa noche. Tal vez no serían la pareja más dispareja en todo el castillo (recordando el aparente enamoramiento de Hagrid con Madame Maxime) pero seguro que no era una esperada.

Sobre todo por sus constantes enfrentamientos dentro y fuera del campo de Quidditch.

Harry corrió por todos los pasadizos que conocía hasta llegar a las mazmorras casi derrapando y chocando con uno que otro alumno de Slytherin. Se disculpó lo más que pudo, pero incluso en ese momento nada de eso importaba, lo único que _deseaba_ era llegar a él antes que cualquier otra persona.

Cuando visualizó la puerta de la sala común, se tomó un breve descanso para recuperar el aliento. Incluso con el Quidditch, había sido una carrera demasiado extenuante.

Esperó a que alguien de la sala común abriese la puerta y le dejase pasar. Esperó cinco minutos para ello. Cinco minutos demasiado largos, si le preguntaban a él.

Así que cuando entró a la sala común, ignorando las pocas miradas que recibió (las cuales lo volvieron a ignorar una vez que notaron que era él) buscó la mata de cabello rubio como un halcón a su presa.

Lo encontró frente a la chimenea en su sofá favorito. Típico.

Harry se encaminó a él con una sonrisa en su rostro, pero ésta murió cuando alguien más se acercó a él y por su lenguaje corporal, estaba preguntando lo mismo que él iba a decirle.

_¿Quieres ir conmigo al baile de Yule?_

Harry esperó de pie a mitad de la sala común aún parpadeando como una lechuza. Desde su posición no podía ver a Malfoy (estaba de espaldas a él) pero por la cara del otro chico, no le había dado la respuesta esperada. Suspirando resignado, el otro Slytherin le dio las gracias y se fue.

Cuando notó a Harry aún en shock, le dio una sonrisa amistosa, dándole ánimos. Fue como una sacudida eléctrica, como si algo le incitara a acercarse al Slytherin sin que se diese cuenta. Una vez a su lado, Malfoy dejó su lectura, una vez más, y se enfocó completamente en Harry.

Cinco minutos pasaron y cuando a Harry pareció querer darle una aneurisma, el Slytherin sonrió descaradamente —¿Vas a quedarte ahí parado toda la noche o me pedirás que vaya contigo al baile?

Harry se rió y se inclinó para besar a Draco en los labios —Cabrón; te encanta hacerme sufrir, ¿verdad?

—Cada mañana me despierto sólo pensando en ello— se burló de vuelta —Además, tardaste demasiado.

—Bueno, discúlpeme, _oh_ _mi príncipe_. La próxima vez, me arrojaré desde la ventana.

—Idiota.

Ahora sólo tenía que buscar su túnica de gala. _Alegría_.


End file.
